LP CHAP 1 OPINEING
by LEWAMUSCONVOY
Summary: in new york city/elmore there is a myth...going around...a myth know as a vigulante known as...prime...    gus stagion...10:00PM...    fingerprint guy: *tharting lary with a spoon* GIVE ME THE MONEY SUCKER!    lary: OKAY OKAY JUST DON'T KILL ME


in new york city/elmore there is a myth...going around...a myth know as a vigulante known as...prime...

gus stagion...10:00PM...

fingerprint guy: *tharting lary with a spoon* **GIVE ME THE MONEY SUCKER!**

lary: OKAY OKAY JUST DON'T KILL ME :fear:

fingerprint: i won't if just tell where is the monny this time

an uknowen man with a long dark cape came in...

fingerprint guy: *look's at the man.* **HEY SUKER FREZZE!**

unknown man: ...*take's chocolate bair.*...

fingerprint guy: HEY DO YOU HEAR WHAT I SAY!

unknown man: *point's gun in front of him.* shut up bitch...i'm buying somthing...

fingerprint guy: *shake's as the gun was pointed to his head.*

unknown man: okay now stand there as i get somthing for a mid night snake...*grin's* oh slug it..i'll just shoot ya...

fingerprint guy: **WHAT!**

unknowen man: oh goodie..you spoke...*pull's the triger.*

**"BLAM!"**

Larry come's out and see's the fingerprint guy dead on the floor with blood slowly coming out of his head.

larry: **OH MY GOD!**

unknowen man:*give's him some money* here's the money...bye...*leve's*..man that guy was a bitch...*eat's the chocolate*..no wonder why i hate people...there stuPE-

**"BOOOM!"**

UNknowen man: *smirk's*...well..it look's like it has finaly begin...*changes into a robot with big gems on his shuolders* THE KAIJU WARS! FINALY! HAHAHAHAHA! jump's really high* **I TOLD MY MASTER IT WILL START! HAHAHAHA! AND I WAS RIGHT! HAHAHAHA NEMESIS PRIME! BEAST MODE!**

TRAN'S into a an engen as a truck come's out of no where then the engen goes on it's nose and it transformed into a dinosaur and flay's away

maeanwaile in the other side of elmore new/york and boy with blue hair was sleeping with his two borthers when he wake's up and see's a light of fire falling from the sky.

boy: *get's off the bed and goes to the boy with black hair* jamiko, wake up...

jamiko: *wake's up* mmm what is it gumball?...

gumball: look out side the window...

jamiko: *get's off of the bed and see the sky* what the?...

gumball: it's heading to the beach..

"BOOM!"

jamiko: *get's his jacket* wake anais and darwin..

gumball: why?...

jamiko: because if the shadowken saw it thy'll might make it into a weapon...come*put's on jacket and run's out the door.*

gumball: JAMIKO! *sigh's* ANAIS! DARWIN! COME ON! *fallow's jamiko*

anais: not againg...*jump's off her bed and fallow's*

darwin: what? *does the same*

the kids sneek out of the house and runs to the beach waile rideing in rockey's bus

gumball: *see's the light peeping* LOOK!

rockey the stop's the bus as the kids get out of the car and walked to the sopt where it landed but when they came to the spot someone or something was gone...

gumball: what the!

darwin: it's a big foot print...

anais: *see's a trail of blood* LOOK!

jamiko: COME ON! *runs*

gumball, darwin and anais: *fallow's*

it look's the kids found something what will they find stay tuned in **Lewamus pRiME**

TRANSFORM! GOJIRA CONVOY!

transformers animaed japanese theme

**English Translation:**  
><strong>Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence Awakening this planet from its sleep Who is it?<strong>  
><strong>Look, evil spirits are right before you There's nowhere to run, so take 'em straight on!<strong>  
><strong>Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear"<strong>  
><strong>We reconstruct our minds Clench your fists strongly Believe in the bonds between us And fight!<strong>  
><strong>So all I can do And all you can do Is spread your wings and Transform!<strong>  
><strong>Take the anger piercing your heart and turn it into strength Now all I can do And all you can do Is shine and Transform!<strong>  
><strong>To the stage of evolution Touch and go!<strong>  
><strong>Listen closely! It's a new "beginning"<strong>  
><strong>Why do you think this age is testing us?<strong>  
><strong>Power is awakened in an unknown area Unleash the light, aim for the ultimate level!<strong>  
><strong>We will all clear a series of trials And overcome what we are now Forward down the path of distress!<strong>  
><strong>Believe in infinite evolution And fight!<strong>  
><strong>So all I can do And all you can do Is take off and Transform!<strong>  
><strong>Turn all the scars left on your body into marks of pride Now all I can do And all you can do Is battle on and Transform!<strong>  
><strong>Down the road of evolution Get and go!<strong>  
><strong>Clench your fists strongly Believe in the bonds between us And fight!<strong>  
><strong>So all I can do And all you can do Is spread your wings and Transform!<strong>  
><strong>Take the anger piercing your heart and turn it into strength Now all I can do And all you can do Is shine and Transform!<strong>  
><strong>To the stage of evolution Touch and go!<strong>

**LEWAMUS PRIME: FIRE!**

this is my 1st fan fic in this wep sit^^;


End file.
